1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a location device and more specifically to a location system and method using radio-based technology to register a location and then later direct a user back to the registered location.
2. Discussion of the Background
Today, many people have trouble remembering how to return to a particular location such as a common meeting place or where they parked their vehicle. This problem will most likely only get worse as the population ages and the aging generation face problems associated with memory loss. Forgetting where a vehicle is parked can be a serious problem in large parking lots such as malls, shopping centers, or amusement parks. Further, not being able to remember how to return to a gathering location after a period of time is also problematic.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is an example of a radio-based technology that is used to provide an earth based position using orbiting space satellites. As is well known in the art, currently there are twenty-four GPS space satellites in the GPS constellation orbiting in twelve-hour orbits, 20,200 kilometers above Earth configured such that there are six to eleven GPS satellites visible from any point on the Earth. GPS satellites broadcast specially coded signals that can be processed by GPS receivers. These GPS space satellites transmit on a primary and a secondary radio frequency, referred to as L1 and L2. The frequency of L1 is 1575.42 MHz (154 times the atomic clock) and the frequency of L2 is 1227.6 MHz (120 times the atomic clock). A typical GPS receiver retrieves GPS signals from at least three orbiting GPS space satellites and then calculates an earth based location, generally latitude and longitude coordinates. GPS signals from at least four orbiting GPS space satellites are necessary to calculate a three-dimensional earth based location, such as latitude, longitude and altitude. A GPS receiver calculates its location by correlating the signal delays from the GPS space satellites and combining the result with orbit-correction data sent by the satellites.
At present, there exist many different types of GPS receivers of varied capabilities which are commonly available for personal and governmental use. Typically, these GPS receivers are intended for navigational use in which the current calculated latitude and longitude location is displayed on some form of a geographic or topographical map. These systems are sometimes bulky and may require the user to manually program the system, such as entering a destination street address.
Because a typical user of a device intended to help the user remember how to return to a particular location is likely to be concerned about the size and complexity of the device, the device should be lightweight and simple to operate. Thus, a location device should have a simple user interface that is easy to operate with minimal or no user programming required. To this end, the location device should be able to utilize radio-based technology to automatically determine its current location.
Thus, there exists an unmet need in the art for a lightweight and simple to use location device for registering and returning to a particular location.